


In Every Way Possible

by rsadelle



Series: New Moon Bound [2]
Category: Bandom, Empires
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, F/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They get married in the park on a sunny afternoon during the new moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Every Way Possible

**Author's Note:**

> New Moon Bound ends where it does because that's the way it works as a story and that's where that story ends. But when I was writing it, even though I knew that it was a complete story, I kept imagining someone asking me, "Do they get married?" We do write fan fic about closed canons, so you can think of this excessively fluffy wedding coda as fan fic for that particular piece of fan fic. You probably need to read "New Moon Bound" for this to make sense. (Just don't ask me about kids, because that goes to a horribly angsty place in my head.)

They get married in the park on a sunny afternoon during the new moon. Most people probably think it's because it's the time when Sean's most human. Some of them know it's because that's when werewolf bonds made with humans are strongest.

They're both barefoot. Sean wears slacks and a dress shirt, no tie. Tom wears a white dress, simple and fitted at the top, fuller at the skirt where folds of fabric flutter around her thighs.

Danielle stands with Tom in a floral print sundress and heels. Ryan is on the other side of Sean in a tie and dress shoes. Max studied the werewolf forms and got himself ordained by the internet so he can stand up with them in a suit Danielle picked out to perform the ceremony.

Tom smiles and laughs, the whole afternoon.

Sean unbuttons his dress shirt late in the afternoon, when the sun gets too hot, and lets it hang open over his undershirt. Tom slips her hand under the edge of it while they dance, so her wedding ring rests on the bite on his shoulder.

They don't go on a honeymoon - they did that in the days they spent in bed, in the shower, in the kitchen again, just after the first time - but Sean knows a wolf who runs a bed and breakfast, and he gets them one night, their wedding night, there.

Sean runs his hands down Tom's arms, unzips her dress, looks at her when she steps out of it. She's still the most beautiful thing in his day, in every one of his days.

They touch and taste and kiss each other, not learning or relearning each other, because they already know each other inside and out, but being together, cementing everything they are.

When Sean sinks into her, he thinks of what he told her about doing both bites: "bound together in every way possible." They truly are, now.


End file.
